This invention pertains to the art of fluid fittings and more particularly, to quick connect tube couplings having a male coupling portion and an associated female coupling portion capable of engagement with or disengagement from one another.
The invention specifically relates to a tube coupling construction capable of either single or double end shut-off capabilities. However, it will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may be used in other environments or applications.
One type of quick connect coupling which has found substantial commercial success is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,508 to Zahuranec. The construction there shown, however, is limited to a double end shut-off coupling where the coupling structure is not readily convertible to use in single end shut-off applications. Indeed, in order to convert the basic construction disclosed in the 3,174,508 patent from double end to single end shut-off use, it was necessary to provide separate male coupling portion components having particular design characteristics. This, in turn, necessitated that a greater number of male coupling portions be inventoried to properly accommodate customer needs.
It has, therefore, been considered particularly desirable to develop an improved quick connect tube coupling construction wherein a common male coupling portion would be provided in conjunction with a female coupling portion. The male coupling portion should have the capability of use in either single or double end shut-off applications without the necessity for performing any separate or special machining operations.
The subject invention is considered to meet the foregoing needs and others to thereby provide an improved quick connect construction.